Knocked Out
by Fey Isla
Summary: Cinta. Setiap orang punya definisi, pengalaman, memori baik dan yang membuat tangis. Kau menjatuhkanku. Dan aku kalah telak. NaruHina. Warning inside! Teruntuk bang Gaska.
1. Fox Hole

**_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto _**  
**_Knocked Out © Fey Isla_**

_[AU—Alternate Universe, mild/heavy nudity, ooc, etc. Suitable for mature teens 16+ and older.]_

* * *

.

.

.

Dalam buku seorang bijak di masa lampau selalu ada 1001 cara untuk meraih tujuan, untuk menggapai mimpi, agar bisa menggenggam kemenangan yang membuahkan seringai manis di wajah rupawan. Dalam dunia petarung sasana tinju dikenal istilah _Technical Knock-Out_ mematikan sebelum kau bisa berdiri sebagai pemenang.

Dari sekian banyak cara yang tersedia di opsi, hanya satu yang kini terpikir olehnya. Kali ini tak ada gerak perlahan atau pendekatan lembut atau berhati-hati atau apalah itu. Tidak akan ada Tuan Baik Hati jika batu sandungan sudah berdiri di depan mata.

_Gaara. Hey, Gaara. Beraninya kau mendekati Hinata._ Naruto meremat setir tanpa sadar.

Sabar. Suara Shikamaru terngiang di kepala. Berapa kali ia bersabar, berapa kali ia menunggu—menanti, harus berapa lama lagi ia berkarib dengan lima huruf sialan itu? Dari satu hingga sepuluh, sebut angka untuk kesabarannya. Naruto lebih dari pantas mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Orang sabar takkan mendapat apa-apa jika tidak berusaha, menjadi orang tergesa pun pada akhirnya hanya menggenggam udara kosong bila tak cekatan. Lalu apa bedanya jika hanya bisa menatapnya dari kejauhan?

Senyum itu. Mata itu. Milik Hyuuga Hinata.

Tubuh sintalnya ditopang sepatu hak tinggi. Berdiri di depan kantor penerbitan, merapatkan _coat_-nya memeluk diri. Mungkin udara malam musim semi terlalu menggigit kulit di balik balutan pakaian kantor. Sementara udara AC membelai wajah keras Naruto yang sedang mengamati.

_Hinata, siapa yang kautunggu?_

Rahangnya terkatup rapat. Kenyataan wajah tirus pria insomnia tanpa alis yang menyeruak hadir dalam bayangan. Sosok apatis yang mengeret sisi liar yang lama terkunci rapat dari muka umum.

Di saat itu Naruto memutar kunci, menyalakan mobil. Keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya di bawah pohon rindang area pedestrian, menjemput Hinata yang tersenyum dan masuk tanpa menoleh padanya, tanpa curiga.

"Hai!" sapanya, memasang _seatbelt_. " Maaf mengganggumu malam-malam begini. Apa kau tidak sibuk Gaa—Naruto?!"

_Klik_—mobil terkunci. Si pemilik nama menoleh, "Halo sayang."

**...**

Sedan merah melesat membelah jalan kota malam hari. Kerjapan lampu jalan mengkilat-kilat di mata biru, mengabaikan bunyi tuntutan wanita di sebelah.

"Na-naruto! Kau... apa maumu? Turunkan aku!" Gertakannya tak lebih dari lirihan bibir mungil yang bergetar. Naruto menyeringai dalam diam.

"Ini—ini mobil Gaara 'kan? Naru—AH!"

Hinata tersentak maju mencengkeram _seatbelt_ di dada, kepala nyaris terantuk dasbor. Mobil berhenti di lampu merah.

Naruto menoleh pada Hinata yang menggigit bibirnya takut. Kedua alis menukik ke dalam, mata biru yang memantulkan warna merah cahaya trafik jalan, tak ada senyum. Datar dan mengintimidasi. Terang-terangan tidak menyukai nama pria lain disebut- sebut.

Lampu hijau berkelip. Naruto kembali pada jalan di depan. Sisa perjalanan diisi oleh keheningan yang membungkam protes keras Hinata yang kini berpasrah. Ia berpaling pada jendela. Mobil membawa keduanya keluar dari hingar bingar suasana metropolitan. Jalanan sepi sepenuhnya.

Sekali Hinata mengerling pada Naruto, dua kali gemuruh menyergap dirinya. Hingga tiba di gerbang besar mereka masuk, area dalamnya menyembunyikan bangunan bergaya klasik. Mobil berhenti.

Naruto melepas _seatbelt_ dan beralih pada Hinata yang merunduk. Tangan terulur ingin menyentuh—_tep_—sebelum menggantung di udara.

Hinata menepisnya.

"Naruto, kumohon, apa yang kauinginkan, dan di mana aku sekarang?"

Naruto mengepal telapak tangan, mencoba menahan gelegak emosi yang meletup-letup di pembuluh darah.

"Jika tidak begini, kau takkan mau bertemu denganku. Kau, semakin lihai kabur dariku. Aku ingin bicara sebentar saja."

"Bi-bicaralah sekarang."

Naruto menggeleng, "Sebentar saja—kumohon."

Langka bagi Hinata melihat Naruto dengan raut melas tak berdaya. Hinata tak sanggup menolak. "Baiklah."

Sebongkah harap hadir di balik topeng tanpa ekspresi. Naruto keluar, sigap membuka pintu sang belahan jiwa. Mengambil kesempatan menggenggam tangan Hinata yang dilepaskan sedetik kemudian. Di tengah acara membuka pintu, Naruto memberi waktu sejenak untuk mengendus wangi manis Hinata yang membekas di telapak tangan. _Ha, sebentar lagi sayang._

**...**

Naruto menuntunnya masuk, menapaki tangga spiral—yang Hinata sempat berhenti ragu di awal hingga akhirnya mengikuti. Melewati koridor lantai atas memasuki ruang dengan rak-rak buku tinggi. Dengan meja laci di sudut ruang yang penuh pigura potret dirinya dengan Bolt dan Naruto. Hinata menggigit bibir.

"Naruto, di mana a-aku sebenarnya?"

Naruto masih diam, melepas jas dan dasi, melipat lengan kemeja. Pria itu menatap sekilas. Menuju meja sofa yang bercokol botol Cavôda vodka, membukanya, meraih gelas cawan. Sedang Hinata frustrasi karena diabaikan.

"Naruto... jawab aku." rengeknya.

Naruto melirik dari sudut mata, "Menurutmu ini di mana, hm?"

Vodka dituang, "Ini tempat yang telah lama kupersiapkan. Tempat seharusnya Aku, Kau dan Bolt berkumpul. Rumah kita."

Hinata gagal menarik napas lewat hidung. Mulutnya terbuka, merasakan dentuman kuat di jantung. Ia terperangah—bukan takjub—lebih kepada perasaan hangat yang pilu di dada. Ia menggeleng, menghapus belaian memori lama.

"Na-naruto, kita sudah bercerai—" Hinata tercekat, di seberang Naruto menenggak minuman sekali teguk, mengernyit.

"Aku tidak pernah menginginkannya."

"Kita sudah sepakat—"

"Tidak! Itu kau yang memaksaku. Mengirim Neji ke tempatku, dia mengancamku tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan Bolt jika aku tidak menandatangani surat gugatan." Naruto menegak gelas kedua, ia melanjutkan, "Si bajingan licik."

"Naruto! Bajingan yang kausebut itu sepupuku."

Naruto tertawa. Tawa hambar pria menyedihkan. "Ya, dia sepupumu. Pria yang sudah menuduhku menyelingkuhi adik kecil manisnya. Lucu sekali."

Hati Hinata mencelos. Ia menggigit bibir.

"Itu cerita yang berbeda, Hinata. Aku tahu ada alasan lain yang kau sembunyikan. Katakan."

"A-Aku—Tidak, Naruto, diam di tempatmu!" Ancam Hinata menarik napas, di seberang Naruto berhenti melangkah. "Aku su-sudah pernah bilang aku ingin berkarir tapi kau melarang. K-Kau mengekangku, Naruto."

Suara decihan, "Itu perkara sepele. Aku sudah memberimu ijin jika kau lupa. Kau boleh bekerja setelah Bolt lepas ASI tapi jika kau ingin cepat kau tinggal datang kepadaku. Kita bicarakan berdua, _and problem solve,_ tanpa harus bercerai. Aku bukan suami yang jahat yang melarang wanitaku berkarir walau aku lebih senang kau di rumah dan memanaskanku di ranjang."

Genggaman tangan pada tas menguat. Hinata merasa lidahnya tercuri, sulit berkelit.

"Sekarang katakan padaku alasan paling logis yang membuatku pantas kautinggalkan. _Time keeps running, hun. Your answer?_"

Detik jam mengisi kekosongan selagi Naruto menghabiskan separuh isi botol. Bagi Hinata yang mengerti tabiat sang mantan, pertanyaan tadi seperti mata pisau di kedua sisi. Tetap mengiris. Tetap melukai. Dan Hinata membiarkan itu menyakitinya bersama alasan lain yang ia simpan. Naruto tak perlu tahu.

"Lusa lalu, aku melihatmu menjemput Bolt bersama bajingan Sabaku itu. Apa hubungan kalian?"

"I-Itu bukan urusanmu lagi—"

Hinata berjengit mendengar suara gelas dibanting.

"Tentu sudah menjadi urusanku! Saat dia bisa pergi menemuimu kapan saja dan dengan bebas menjemput Bolt sedangkan aku hanya memiliki waktu bertemu akhir pekan saja. Bolt anakku. Bagaimana perasaanku, hh?!"

"A-Aku..."

Air mata di pelupuk tumpah. Sejenak Naruto pandangi wanita yang bergetar di seberang ruangan.

"Oke, lupakan."

Naruto melepas dua kancing teratas kemejanya. Ia berjalan menunduk meraba dinding dan berhenti, tangan bertumpu pada sofa, ia memijat pangkal hidung. Air muka kesakitan yang membuat Hinata melepas _coat_-nya, menaruh tas dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto? Kau kenapa—Ahk!"

Tangan dicekal ditarik menabrak tubuh lebar Naruto. Ekspresi sakit beberapa saat lalu lenyap digantikan oleh sorot mata dingin yang mencekam. Sebelah tangan pria itu mendekapnya, hidung mereka berjarak tak lebih dari sesenti hingga bau pahit panas yang menyengat terhirup.

"_Gotcha_! Katakan, Hinata. Apa kesalahan fatal yang kuperbuat sampai kau meninggalkanku? Jika Sabaku brengsek atau pria lain mana pun terlibat..." Naruto memandang Hinata lama. "Akan kusingkirkan semua. Kembalilah padaku." desisnya, mencengkeram lebih erat.

"Gaara _ngga_ ada hubungannya—"

"Jangan sebut namanya di depanku!"

"Ah, sa-sakit Naruto! Lepas—agh."

"Sakit?" Bariton rendah terdengar seperti ancaman manis di telinga. Naruto tersenyum pahit, mencengkeram lebih erat Hinata dalam rengkuhan posesif.

"Aw-ah."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Mmh..."

Hinata diam saja. Menumpahkan kegalauan di sudut mata yang menggenang. Satu yang melemahkan Naruto.

"Tidak, tidak. Jangan menangis. Kau yang salah, sayang."

"Kita sudah pernah membahasnya Naru..."

"Dengan sepupu pengacaramu yang menyudutkan dan menghalang-halangiku, iya tentu saja. Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah, aku selalu memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja. Hinata...kau menyiksaku." Naruto memejamkan mata, membawa telapak tangan Hinata ke dadanya. "Di sini." Menekannya hingga Hinata bisa merasakan denyut kencang di sana.

"Kembali padaku, Hinata."

Meringis pelan, Hinata menggeleng lemah.

"A-Aku tidak bisa..."

Salah. Naruto mendorongnya bersandar pada dinding, memerangkap di antara tangan-tangan masif dan tatapan yang melucuti.

"Kenapa?" hembusan napasnya menerpa wajah Hinata. "Kenapa?!" setengah membentak Naruto menggebrak dinding statis di samping.

Hinata balas menatap, membalas gugatan keras yang dilayangkan, "Tidakkah kau merasa pernah berbuat salah, Naruto?"

"Apa? Apa yang salah dariku? Kau bisa katakan padaku jika ada yang salah, tak perlu seperti ini. Aku mencintaimu."

"Ta-tapi aku tidak."

Tapi Hinata menekan tombol yang salah, pria itu tidak menerima penolakan. Tarikan kencang menghempas tubuhnya ke depan sebelum kembali merapat pada dinding. "Bohong!"

"Jangan menipu diri sendiri, sayang. Aku bisa melihatnya."

Naruto menyasar leher Hinata. Leher yang menyembulkan nadi yang berdenyut kencang. Meraupnya dengan deret gigi dan lidah yang membelai. Hinata mengerang lepas.

"Aku menginginkanmu. Dan... aku memaksa."

Tangan-tangan merayapi tubuh, meremas pelan pinggang ramping, jari-jari menyelusup ke sela pinggiran rok, menarik keluar _blouse_ putih. Sentuhan tangan yang meremangkan kulit yang berkeringat.

"Naruto!"

"Yeah?"

"Jangan—" bergetar, Hinata mendorong dada bidang yang menekannya rapat. Menghalau tangan-tangan kekar yang menginvasi kulit di balik pakaian. Naruto menahannya di sisi kepala. Protesnya dibungkam bibir yang bertaut. Sesuatu yang tertahankan lepas. Kelaparan. Memagut kasar bibir yang sibuk mengeluarkan protes. Hinata ditarik jatuh ke atas sofa, meronta sia-sia dalam kungkungan tubuh besar yang sedang meremasnya dari luar serat kain.

Hinata merinding, menjeritkan penolakan saat telapak tangan dingin merayapi kulit di balik rok yang disingkap. Menarik turun dalaman. Jari-jari menyentuhnya, melesak masuk kala Hinata tak siap. Bibir Naruto di telinga, memberikan puji-puji, tangannya tak berhenti. Memicu gelombang yang menggetarkan.

"Haa—Ah!"

Naruto membubuhinya dengan kecupan-kecupan selagi mengangkat tubuhnya keluar ruangan.

Pikirannya berkabut mencoba fokus dengan sisa-sisa denyutan selepas klimaks. Tak berdaya, bersandar pada bahu Naruto. Melayang dalam rengkuhan pria yang menggendongnya sepanjang koridor.

"Na-naruto..." tangan membenam pada bahu.

"Ssh_._ Kita ke kamar."

Bibir kembali bertaut cepat lalu melambat dalam. Panas. Menggelitik sesuatu yang terlarang dalam diri. Hinata mendesah sepanjang jalan. Tubuhnya berkhianat, menyambut sentuhan itu sama baiknya. Tak meronta ketika dibaringkan di atas ranjang. Ranjang yang asing, ranjang yang biasanya terasa dingin sebelum kehadirannya.

Naruto menciumnya lagi sebelum melucuti pakaian yang dikenakannya. Sedikit tergesa dan mengumpat, Naruto merematnya hingga sobek. Di saat itu Hinata menahan tangannya, menolak dengan lirih, "Ja-jangan."

Naruto menjawab dengan tepisan dan pandangan yang menggelap, melanjutkan kegiatan buka baju dengan sedikit kekasaran. Tidak lama sebelum Hinata kembali lemah di bawah tatapan intens yang memberahi.

Naruto berdiri beralih membuka pakaiannya sendiri. Mata tak melepaskan Hinata sedikit pun. Kelinci kecilnya kembali pulang ke sarang musang malam ini. Di atas sana, begitu pasrah, begitu tak berdaya.

Naruto menyeringai melihat respons Hinata yang mengalihkan matanya. Ia meremas miliknya sendiri, kembali mendekati ranjang. Sprei satin berkerut di bawah lutut saat ia naik. Menangkap tangan-tangan mungil yang saling mencengkeram di samping kepala. Naruto membawanya ke arah pangkal paha, memaksanya menggenggam benda tegang yang berdenyut.

"_Feel it,_" bisiknya, memejamkan mata. "_This one misses you._"

Naruto mendorong kedua kaki terbuka dan memposisikan sedemikian rupa. Kembali tenggelam dalam manis bibir Hinata. Ciuman merambah leher, tulang selangka, tangannya turun meremas dada. Stimulan yang membuahkan erangan merdu. Naruto bangkit.

"_Dammit! I can't hold it much longer._"

Napas memburu, Naruto mengarahkan ereksinya menuju pangkal. Badan merendah, mendorong masuk. Setiap dorongan menyengat saraf sekujur tubuh. Naruto melenguh, merasakan otot yang mencengkeram miliknya dari dalam. Hinata berpegangan pada bahu.

"Hah—!"

Naruto menghujam masuk. Merekam ekspresi wajah Hinata di bawah. "Hah! Ha-ha. Hinata..." Naruto tertawa, bernapas berat di samping telinga. "Kau tidak berubah, di sini."

Air mata menetes saat hentakan kuat datang sedetik kemudian. Hinata meraba lengan, pundak, punggung berkeringat dan membenamkan kuku di sana. Mencari pegangan saat sentakan selanjutnya semakin kencang. Hinata melemparkan kepala ke samping, mengerangkan hasrat menyambut penetrasi dalam.

"Ah-ahn!"

Di atas Naruto bernapas berat. Bergerak lambat kemudian menghentak dengan cepat. Memainkan kedua puting dengan lidah. Gelombang datang lebih kuat menghantam selangkangan yang beradu, menimbulkan bunyi-bunyi yang menggelitik pendengaran.

Badai di luar mengaburkan jeritan lemah Hinata yang terisak mengeratkan pelukan. "Na-naru... aku..."

"Keluarkan." Telapak tangan Naruto bertumpu di samping kepala. Mengunci setiap reaksi Hinata di bawahnya; mengejan dengan kulit memerah berkeringat, kontaksi orgasmik yang menggetarkan sekujur tubuh dan jeritan lepas yang lebih terdengar nikmat daripada nyeri. Naruto bergerak lambat, mengulur waktu klimaks di antara erangan dan geraman tertahan.

Dia tahu cara menyenangkan Hinata.

"Ugh—" Naruto tertawa putus-putus. Mengamati ekspresi atraktif wanita yang dicinta. Ia menarik diri dan menghujam kembali. Mengaitkan kedua kaki di pinggangnya. Melesak keluar masuk, memuaskan diri.

"Ah—Naruto! Tu-tunggu..."

"Sebentar, sayang." Kembali bergerak, menghentak dengan kuat. Tangan Hinata menahan pinggang, ditarik-genggam di sisi kepala. Mata Naruto menatap dalam, menyatukan kening, dan memagut bibirnya. Ciuman paling panas dan menggebu. Naruto tak perlu bicara, Hinata bisa merasakan emosinya sendiri. Pria itu sudah lama tersiksa.

Naruto memejamkan mata, mendorong dengan kuat dan cepat hingga ranjang berderit. Hentakan terakhir sebelum akhirnya melepaskan. Panas yang mengaliri dinding dalam. Pangkal paha Hinata masih bergetar, direngkuh dalam pelukan hangat. Naruto mengakhiri dengan ciuman lembut sarat akan kerinduan dan permohonan. Pria itu berbisik,

"Kembalilah padaku."

Tapi Hinata dengan sikap independensi yang memuakan tetap menggeleng, menggigit bibir.

Naruto memejamkan mata, terlihat kesal dan menahan diri, menarik napas pendek-pendek sebelum bangkit.

"_Stubborn._"

"Naruto—AH!"

.

.

.

.

_**Bersambung**_

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _Ngga ada alasan untuk gunain OC buat nama anak NaruHina. Mereka udah punya dua yang ofisial dari Kishi-sensei. _


	2. Perekat

_[Wow, berapa lama fic ini diabaikan? Enam bulan? Maaf, semoga masih ada yang nunggu. Bagi yang keburu loncat ke chap ini, tahan dulu. Balik lagi, yuk, ke chap satu. Ada perubahan di sana, kronologi kenapa NaruHina gini-gitunya. See what's happening there and give your comment.]_

* * *

_**Knocked Out  
Chapter 2: Perekat**_

* * *

.

.

.

Namikaze Naruto, 25 tahun, tampan, mapan di usia muda. Statusnya duda satu anak yang sedang berusaha—memaksa—separuh hatinya kembali, sedang memulas senyum kemenangan awal. Berkendara tenang memandang jalan lengang pagi hari.

Dua hari lalu, hatinya adalah kepingan kaca pecah. Remuk karena jatuh, karena kehilangan penyangga, tanpa bingkai. Murka setelah mendapati Hinata bersama pria lain. Sehari lalu, semalam, sedikit rasa optimisme bergumul meluapi dirinya yang gelap mata. Menggunakan sifat dominannya dengan membawa—setengah memaksa—Hinata untuk berbicara yang berakhir kedua tubuh bermandi keringat. Mehanguskan malam setelah perdebatan mereka dengan gairah yang membakar bara.

Naruto tertawa kecil mengingatnya. Bahagia di dada menggelitiknya untuk menyetel musik. Mendengar lantunan vokal tenor lembut lagu bergenre hip-hop. Sedan merah melaju sedang.

Ah, bicara tentang mobil. Tak sulit mendapatkan kendaraan yang sama dengan bajingan keluarga Sabaku itu jika kau memiliki teman seorang Uchiha. Sasuke dengan sangat mudah mendatangkan pabrikan otomotif asal Eropa dengan jenis dan warna persis itu dalam sehari. _Itu gampang, Gaara._

Dan Shikamaru tak perlu berbelit untuk mendapat nomor seri ilegal yang persis dengan setan merah itu. _Sangat gampang, Gaara._

Tipuan kecil berbuah manis.

Lagu mencapai inti saat bayang-bayang wanita manis tersenyum padanya. Cintanya. Hidupnya. Bagian dari dirinya. Hinata.

**.**

Sementara bagian diri Naruto kini sedang melamun menatap langit-langit kamar yang asing baginya. Pandangan hampanya menyembunyikan isi kepala yang kacau. Wajahnya pucat seperti manekin toko, tubuh letih dengan banyak _hickey_ yang tak perlu lagi ia cari tahu siapa yang membuat.

Kilasan kegiatan semalam kembali menyeruak. Membuat pening.

"A-apa yang kulakukan semalam?" bisik Hinata mengusap wajah.

Ia bangkit, meringis ketika merasakan sensasi ngilu di pangkal paha. Hinata lupa stamina yang dimiliki pria itu sebesar apa. Naruto tidak menahannya semalam, sentuhannya diliputi emosi yang dia pendam bermusim-musim, lalu meledak dalam satu waktu. Dan Hinata tak menolak. Membalas sentuhan itu dua kali rasa rindu Naruto padanya.

"Y-ya Tuhan!"

Kenyataan bahwa ia merindukan pria itu. Masih mencintai—

"Tidak. Tidak. Hinata lupakan dia." Hinata mendesis. Desisan yang dipenuhi keraguan.

Ia beranjak turun dari kasur. Berbalut selimut ia menyisiri sisi kamar mencari-cari pakaiannya yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi di kaki ranjang. Ia melirik jam dan menghela napas. Sudah hampir jam makan siang kantor, ia akan berurusan dengan atasannya nanti. Jika ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu, ponselnya hilang.

Tersangka paling memungkinkan adalah Naruto.

Terik matahari memperburuk kondisinya yang terduduk lemas memeluk lutut setelah menggeledah seisi kamar. Tatapan jatuh pada buku agenda hitam di ujung kakinya. Isinya tak lebih dari catatan kantor sebelum berakhir di tengah halaman dengan satu foto sebagai pembatas. Foto dengan banyak bercak membulat seperti air yang mengering, foto dirinya sedang menimang Bolt pertama kali.

_The best things I've ever had_, kalimat yang tertulis di baliknya. Tulisan tangan Naruto.

Hinata tertarik gravitasi ke dasar lantai, bergelung memeluk foto dengan mata sembab.

**.**

Di belahan kota lain, pria-pria sedang menikmati waktu mereka.

_Cafe and lounge_ adalah destinasi paling cocok untuk bersantap siang. Selain karena makanan yang disajikan tak terlalu berat. Alasan lain karena privasi berupa partisi setinggi dada yang meminimali curi dengar topik pembicaraan dari meja satu ke meja lain.

Uap panas mengepul dari cangkir-cangkir kopi di atas meja. Shikamaru menyeruput perlahan.

"Jika ada hal yang paling membosankan di dunia adalah melihat wajahmu saat ini, Naruto."

"Semua hal juga selalu membuatmu bosan, Shika. Tapi memang benar, berhentilah mengusap-usap bibirmu dengan tatapan mesum begitu, Naruto! Kau membuatku jijik." Celetukan Kiba menciptakan tawa renyah pria yang disebut.

Naruto meneguk kopi hitam. Ah. Segalanya tetap terasa manis di lidah.

"Cengiran rubah sialanmu tak merubah apapun. Kau berhutang satu mobil padaku, bodoh."

"_Easy_, Saskey. Kulunasi setelah ini."

"Jadi, Naruto, bagaimana semalam?"

Naruto kembali menyeringai, "_Well_—"

"Oke, stop!" Kiba mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah. "Aku tak ingin dan tak mau tahu cerita petualangan seks kalian, ugh, maksudku apa kau sudah mengutarakannya? Lalu Hinata jawab apa? Apa aku sudah bisa mengangkat gelas untuk merayakan keberhasilanmu, sobat."

Sepiring Ravioli kembali dibiarkan dingin di atas meja. Naruto terdiam.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kita bisa menyimpan perayaan terbaik untukmu sedikit lebih lama lagi."

"Hm, wanita memang merepotkan. Mereka adalah racun, racun paling manis dan memabukan. Astaga, aku tak berdaya, kau tak berdaya. Jalan pikiran mereka sulit ditebak dan suka meledak-ledak karena hormon bulanan. Mereka berdiri dengan prinsip yang seluruhnya dipengaruhi emosi dan perasaan." Shika kembali meneguk kopi, ia melanjutkan, "Bahkan untuk tipe seperti Hinata. Aku tidak heran, Ino pun begitu."

"Ha? Ino dan Hinata? Mereka berbeda, Shika. Hinata tidak akan merengek karena cat kukunya mengelupas seperti boneka _barbie_mu."

Shika mendengus, melirik sebal lelaki di hadapan. Orang yang tak pernah berkomitmen tahu apa tentang perasaan wanita, matanya berkata demikian.

"Walau aku tak pernah berkomitmen serius bukan berarti aku tidak tahu dengan yang satu ini. Ingat, aku sudah berkencan dengan banyak tipe wanita, kurang lebih aku paham."

"Satu dan lain hal mereka tetap sama. "

"Oke, Tuan-Tuan. Silahkan melanjutkan debat kalian di luar. Aku ingin makan dengan damai." Sasuke menengahi, menyelesaikan suapan pasta terakhirnya.

"Dobe. Kukatakan satu hal. Dibandingkan Gaara, kau lebih berpeluang memenangkan wanitamu kembali. Sadar atau tidak, atau memang kau yang bodoh, kau memegang kartu AS-nya. Kau memiliki apa yang tidak dimiliki Gaara dari Hinata. Kau tahu dengan jelas apa yang kumaksud, Dobe. Setidaknya dia tidak bisa jauh darimu. Wanita menolak karena mereka ingin diperjuangkan. Sekarang tergantung dari langkah yang kau ambil."

Sejenak langkah kaki pramusaji dan denting sendok garpu mendominasi pendengaran. Sasuke cuek menyulut rokok.

"Kau tahu banyak tentang wanita, ya, Sasuke. _Hey_, Uchiha satu ini sedang serius memperjuangkan cinta seorang dokter. Ha-ha. Siapa namanya? Haruno apa?"

"_Shut the fuck up!_"

Derai tawa Kiba menyebar pada Naruto yang ikut tersenyum, ia melirik jam tangan. "Masih ada waktu." gumamnya. Kembali menyantap makan siang, Naruto berbisik, "Sesuatu yang aku miliki dari Hinata. Tentu saja."

**.**

Hinata. _Hinata_. Apa yang dia miliki saat ini?

Pesan suara datang dari kejauhan. Sesuatu seperti menggelitik gendang telinganya. Hinata mondar-mandir di depan almari. Menggigit jari, menatap, berjalan lalu menatap lagi. Begitu seterusnya.

Mandi berjam-jam sembari menangis hingga mata bengkak itu bukan masalah. Masalah hati bisa ia pikirkan nanti. Tapi—Astaga! Ia bahkan ingin menangis lagi. Hinata baru ingat masalah krusial sesaat keluar dari kamar mandi. Bagaimana ia bisa keluar rumah jika hanya dengan baju handuk?

Hinata sedang bicara pakaian saat ini. _Blouse_nya semalam sudah dalam bentuk sangat mengenaskan karena kebrutalan Naruto. Pria itu dengan kendali hewaninya adalah ancaman bagi Hinata.

Opsi lain; memakai salah satu dari tumpukan kemeja atau denim Naruto kemudian pergi dari sini. Tidak! Bajingan jalanan akan menghabisinya. Atau harus bertahan dengan baju handuk menunggu Naruto dan memohon padanya agar diantar pulang. Tidak juga. Naruto yang akan menghabisinya.

Ketukan pintu datang menambah ketegangan lain yang mendera Hinata. Seorang wanita muda berdiri dengan senyum ramah tengah memapah kotak di tangan. Angin segar menerpa wajah Hinata, ia membalas senyum.

"_Miss_, selamat siang, saya Shizune. Ada titipan untuk Anda dari Tuan."

"Umh. Apa ini?"

Tuhan menjawab kegalauannya dengan sebuah dress model _flared out skirt_ warna putih. Dan sepasang—apapun itu yang berlabel Victoria's Secret. Hinata tercenung. Menatap nanar bentuk dalaman di tangan. Tak ada pilihan.

"Oh, Tuhan."

.

.

Setengah jam seusai makan siang Naruto segera beranjak pergi, bergabung dengan pengguna jalan lain. Menanti lampu trafik persimpangan berubah hijau.

Mengulum jari telunjuk, ia sudah kembali duduk di balik kemudi mobil hitam metalik miliknya sendiri. Satu dari sekian tempat yang meliarkannya dengan Hinata ketika masih terikat status. Tunggangan tangguh kesayangan yang kulit pembungkus joknya sering terkoyak oleh benaman kuku mungil Hinata. Berserta dasbor yang sering menjadi saksi pergumulan panas keduanya. Naruto tersenyum dalam diam. Tidak berusaha menyingkirkan bayangan erotis masa lalu. Kecuali bunyi rentetan klakson di belakang yang mendesaknya jalan.

Pengendara tambun di sebelah mengumpat. Naruto diam saja tidak menggubris.

Prahara hadir seperti angin yang menggiring awan hitam di langit kota. Perasaan rumit di sudut batinnya yang lain menyeruak. Kalimat Sasuke menyadarkannya pada satu hal penting. Naruto bukannya yakin dengan langkah yang diambilnya untuk menarik Hinata kembali. Ia hanya melakukan pertaruhan.

Bertaruh apapun. Kepada siapapun mereka menyebutnya Dewi Keberuntungan. Bertaruh seperti bermain catur. Jatuhkan pion ksatria sebelum bisa men-skakmat sang ratu.

Gaara. Pria brengsek keluarga Sabaku yang wajahnya sering merasakan hantaman tinjunya semasa sekolah menengah atas. Adalah rival bukan hanya di pekerjaan tapi lebih dari itu, dia mencintai Hinata. Terang-terangan mendekatinya di depan kedua mata, dulu hingga kini. Alasan yang menyulut Naruto mengikat Hinata dalam pernikahan di usia muda.

Dia pria ekstremis yang memegang cinta pada satu wanita. Cinta yang Naruto sebut gila karena menunggu wanitanya menjanda. Mungkin Gaara adalah orang paling bahagia saat mendengar kabar perceraiannya. Bergerak cepat di saat-saat terpuruknya setahun lalu.

Dia bahkan lebih maju selangkah darinya. Mendahuluinya ke sebuah instansi pendidikan anak usia dini bernama Kindergarten. Naruto memarkirkan mobil di sebelah sedan warna merah. Mendengus sesaat memasuki dalam bangunan. Di ujung koridor, pria berjas berambut merah sudah berdiri di depan ruang kelas. Ia berjalan lambat, berhenti beberapa langkah di belakang Gaara tanpa suara. Tepat saat nyanyi-nyanyian kelas berakhir. Anak-anak berhamburan keluar setelah mengucap salam.

Tidak seperti Gaara, Naruto punya hal yang Sasuke sebut dengan kartu AS. Sebuah perekat untuk mengembalikan wanita terkasihnya.

Perekat yang dimaksud berwujud balita mungil empat tahun yang sedang merengutkan bibir keluar dari kelas. Langkahnya lambat-lambat. Kadang terjatuh oleh desakan kawan sendiri. Dia bocah jagoan, bangkit lagi. Dia tidak menangis meski lututnya nyeri.

Dia memandang lurus ke depan dan membulatkan mata biru cerahnya. Cengiran terbit menampilkan deretan gigi susu. Rambut pirangnya ikal bergerak-gerak saat ia melangkah maju. Berlari menghentak dengan tungkai-tungkai lucu ke arah satu pria.

"Papa!"

Gaara menegang. Kaku di tempat menahan sudut bibirnya yang tertarik ke atas. Merasakan hangat yang merambati dada. Apa pendengarannya tak salah dengar? Gaara tak sempat berpikir, ia mengulurkan tangan ke depan siap menyambut. Tapi rasa hangat itu tak bertahan lama. Bocah kecil itu melewatinya. Menjeritkan panggilan tadi dengan tawa yang berdering kepada pria di balik punggungnya.

"Halo, jagoan! Kau merindukan Papa?"

"Mm-mmh." gumamnya sibuk memeluk. Tubuh mungilnya tenggelam dalam dekapan Naruto.

"Bagaimana harimu, hm?"

Bolt melepas pelukan beralih memainkan daun telinga Ayahnya. "Kulang baik, Pa."

"Tidak? Kenapa?"

Bocah kecil menggeleng, tangan kanan menjepit hidung Naruto. "Papa _ngapain_ di sini? Biasanya ketemu hali Sabtu, Pa."

"Tentu saja menjemputmu, apalagi? Kenapa? Bolt tidak suka Papa jemput? Ya, sudah—"

"Bukan, Pah."

Konversasi merambah ke beragam topik. Mengabaikan Gaara di belakang yang terjebak di antara reuni Ayah dan anak. Tampang gaharnya tak berarti sekarang, merasakan pukulan telak karena harus berada di situasi yang salah. Bocah manis itu masih memiliki Ayah yang menginginkan Ibunya kembali bersama. _Hinata kembali_. Wajahnya mengeras tapi tak ada siapa pun yang melihat. Kecuali Naruto yang tak pernah absen melirik dari sudut mata.

Naruto memasang wajah pura-pura terkejut, bertanya dengan raut tak bersalah, "Oh, Gaara? Aku tak tahu kau ada urusan di sini." katanya melirik sekeliling. "Di _playgroup_? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Mata Gaara nyalang menatap Naruto dengan seringai yang sedang mengejeknya.

"Apa... kau sedang menjemput putra seseorang?" tangannya mengelus-elus punggung Bolt di pelukan. Senyumnya kian melebar saat rivalnya mengepalkan tangan. Naruto mendekat selangkah.

"Kusarankan satu hal. Lebih menyenangkan membuat milikmu sendiri dari pada berusaha merebut milik orang lain. Karena semua yang sudah kumiliki akan tetap menjadi milikku. Sampai kapan pun."

Naruto mundur perlahan memberikan tatapan sengit terakhir sebelum berbalik. "Pikirkan itu, Sabaku."

Kaki Gaara tertahan di lantai ubin sementara Bolt masih sibuk melepaskan rindu di pelukan. Membaui wangi tubuh Ayah yang dirindukannya. Sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh percikan api permusuhan kedua pria.

Bagi balita seusianya, menghadapi dunia seperti kertas; hitam dan putih. Benar dan salah. Bermain tanpa perlu tahu betapa pelik kehidupan Ayah dan Ibunya.

Bolt tergelak, digelitik jari-jari panjang Naruto, "Kita pergi, jagoan!"

**.**

Warna-warni dalam dunia Bolt tersaji dalam mangkuk besar tiga sekop es krim dengan taburan _jelly bean_, raisin, sereal dan potongan buah. Bocah itu berpejam, mengatupkan tangan di depan dada. Berdoa sebelum menyantap dengan mata berbinar.

Naruto tersenyum di bangku seberang. Hinata mendidik Bolt dengan baik.

"Kau suka?"

"Mm-hmm." Bocah itu mengangguk antusias, suapannya melenceng ke arah pipi. Naruto tertawa, mengelap dengan ibu jari.

"Nak, kau sudah bisa mengeja huruf 'R'?" Bolt menghentikan sendok di bibir, menggeleng memasang wajah sedih.

"Tidak apa. Kau hanya perlu berlatih lagi, oke?"

"Papa, aku ingin ke alena bowling Sabtu nanti, boleh?"

"Tentu saja. Kemana pun kau mau."

Bolt tidak tersenyum. Menimang-nimang sendok di tangan. Apa hal yang sedang menggelayuti pikirannya? Bocah itu mengajukan permohonan lain, "Tapi... aku ingin Mama juga ikut."

Naruto menjawab optimis, "Mama pasti ikut, kau hanya perlu membujuknya sedikit." Bolt tersenyum kembali melahap es krim. Naruto diam sejenak. Berpandangan dengan mata biru anaknya. Dia butuh satu hal. Sebuah perisai mungil di hadapannya—sesuatu yang bisa membatasi gerak pria Sabaku itu. Naruto hanya perlu memancing.

"Bolt, sayang, kau tahu Mama seperti apa?"

Bolt menggangguk, menyendok es krim, "Cantik! Mama cantik, baik."

"Benar."

"Mama pintal masak."

"Ya, benar. Mama wanita cantik, baik, pintar masak. Dan karena dia cantik, banyak lelaki yang menyukainya, sayang."

"Tapi Mama sudah punya Papa."

"Iya, sayang. Kau pintar. Tapi seseorang ingin merebut Mama dari Papa."

"Siapa?!"

Sesaat Naruto seperti berkaca pada sosok menggemaskan di hadapannya. Naruto mengusap puncak kepala Bolt, melanjutkan, "Ada, dan Papa tidak bisa setiap saat bersama kalian. Papa tidak bisa menjaga mata orang-orang yang ingin merebut Mama, sayang."

"Bolt bisa jaga Mama!" seruan Bolt di antara lelehan es krim cokelat. "Paman Kotetsu selalu senyum lihat Mama waktu jemput Bolt di sekolah. Banyak lelaki, Pah. Juga paman..."

"Iya?"

"Paman Gaala!"

_Bingo!_ "Ya! Ya, sayang! Kau bisa menjaga Mama darinya?"

"Aku bisa."

"Pintar. Nah, sekarang cepat habiskan, setelah itu kita pulang bertemu Mama."

.

.

Di sudut temaram lampu kamar menjadi tempat menggalau terbaik bagi Hinata. Ia berdiri kaku, kadang berjalan bulak-balik, kadang menggigit ibu jari kemudian mendesah cemas. Di antara kerumitan mengerjakan indeks laporan kantor atau ceramah panjang boss—pria tua bernama Danzo. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan sensasi mencekam ketika harus menghadapi Naruto.

Pria itu adalah biang segala debar jantungnya. Pria yang menjatukan dirinya dalam pengaruh magis bernama cinta. Hinata tidak bisa menyingkirkan sosoknya meski ingin. Dan ketika deru pelan mesin mobil terdengar ia berjengit. Menghampiri jendela dan mengintip keluar. Itu mobil Naruto!

Ia berjalan ke arah pintu kamar dan mematung. Denyutan jantungnya menyaingi lontaran peluru kanon. Memegang handle, menarik napas dalam. Ia keluar menerjang pintu saat pria itu sampai di puncak tangga.

"Naruto, aku ingin kita bica—Bolt?!"

"Mama!"

"Kenapa kau di sini, sayang? Apa Natsu tidak menjemputmu?"

"Papa menjemputku di sekolah tadi, habis itu—"

Hinata menghadap Naruto, berbicara lewat mata. _Apa yang kau rencanakan, Namikaze Naruto?! _

Rajukan manis dari sepasang mata mutiara tidak mampu menggoyahkan Naruto yang tengah mengamati penampilannya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Tatapan seperti guru menilai hasil ujian, seperti pengamat mode dunia? Bukan. Tatapannya persis seperti serigala _alpha_ pada masa kopulasi, yang membuat Hinata resah merapatkan mini dress yang menutupi separuh paha.

"Shizu."

Asisten rumah tangga datang semenit kemudian.

"Tolong bawa Bolt ke kamar. Dia sudah makan malam di luar. Mandikan saja dan temani dia tidur." titah Naruto, tak melepas sedikit pun mata dari Hinata.

Udara dingin muncul sepeninggal Bolt pergi. Hinata tak siap ketika Naruto berbisik di telinganya.

"Kau ingin bicara denganku?"

"Ti-dak! Ja-jangan sekarang." _Jawaban salah, Hinata!_

"Kau ingin percakapan tengah malam? Baiklah, lagipula aku perlu mandi. Kau mau—"

"Tidak!" Hinata menutup pipinya yang merah padam, "Tidak. A-Aku tidak. Uh, ti-tidak apapun itu."

Senyum kepuasan terukir di wajah Naruto yang melenggang masuk ke dalam kamar. Meninggalkan Hinata dengan belaian lembut di pipi.

Dugaan Hinata salah. Naruto menghabiskan satu jam lebih lama di dalam kamar mandi. Hinata duduk di ranjang sibuk memilin ujung rok mini dressnya saat Naruto keluar. Wangi segar citrus menguar dari tubuh berbalut kaus putih dan celana piyama. Naruto melewati Hinata yang berdiri kaku, berjalan santai menuju pintu—_klik_—menguncinya.

Naruto berbalik menghadap Hinata yang segera menghentak maju. "Se-seperti katamu kemarin, _stubborn_. Iya, aku memang. A-Aku tetap pada keputusanku."

"Begitu juga aku."

Putus asa, Hinata mengentak kedua tangan, "Kumohon Naruto. Tidakkah kau memikirkan bagaimana pekerjaanku saat kau menculikku kemarin. A-aku akan bermasalah."

"Oh, tidak." Naruto menggeleng, "Jangan bergerak seperti itu. Kau membuatku panas."

Hinata tidak mundur. Membalas dengan rajukan gemas yang tak disadarinya. Geliatan dari sepasang tangan yang mengepal dan argumentasi yang menembus telinga Naruto begitu saja.

"Naruto, aku serius."

"Aku juga."

Hinata merengutkan wajah seperti ingin nangis, "Na-naruto... dengarkan aku. _We are divorced. No longer together._ Jadi... lepaskan aku."

Seringai menghilang, tekukan alis membentuk bayang gelap wajah tak bersahabat. Naruto menangkap tubuh mungil dan mengimpitnya di antara dinding dan tubuh yang meliukan masa otot yang mengencang saat mencengkeram Hinata yang terdesak.

"Jangan meminta sesuatu yang tak akan kukabulkan. Jika artinya harus memaksa, akan kulakukan apapun."

"Ke-kenapa—_khe_!"

Ketukan di pintu membungkam percekcokan keduanya. Naruto melepas Hinata dengan tatapan tajam terakhir sebelum menghampiri pintu.

Di depan pintu, Bolt bermata sedih macam Mort, kukang imut di film penguin favoritnya. Bocah itu memeluk boneka musang menatap Naruto takut-takut.

"Di bawah kasulku ada monstel. Boleh Bolt tidul di sini, Pah?"

Raut wajah Naruto adalah jenis yang tidak akan bisa kau temui setiap harinya. Ia tersenyum menyambut Bolt dalam gendongan.

"Tentu saja, sayang. Biar Papa lihat monsters jelek yang mengganggumu itu."

"Jangan, Pah. Dia sedang malah gala-gala tidak kebagian es klim. Bialin ajah."

"Siapa nama monster itu, sayang?"

"Dia Landy. Suka ambil selimut. Dia jelek."

"Mmh, monster bunglon di film itu maksudmu? Baiklah, kemari jagoan. Sekarang sudah malam, tidak ada anak kecil yang masih terjaga jam segini, besok kau sekolah. Tidur, sayang."

Di saat seperti ini Bolt akan menyusup di bawah selimut memeluk erat Naruto dan memainkan daun telinga atau sekedar mengendus-endus aroma khas sang Ayah. Naruto akan menggelitiknya hingga memohon ampun kemudian tertawa bersama.

"Aku sayang Papa."

Hinata di sudut ruang lain berdiam kaku. Ia sudah seperti alien dalam keremangan cahaya redup kamar. Kemelut menguasainya yang bergetar melihat pemandangan di depan. Siapa sebenarnya yang memerankan antagonis di sini? Kenapa Hinata merasa jahat sekali. Bahagianya dulu saat Naruto menciumnya, bahagianya dulu saat tahu ia mengandung, saat mereka bersama menyambut Bolt ke dunia.

Apa yang salah dari meninggalkan itu semua?

Hinata mengedipkan matanya menahan tangis. Sadar dengan kehadirannya, Bolt menoleh.

"Mama? Kenapa beldili di situ?"

Hinata menggeleng beranjak dari tempat. Ragu-ragu menerima uluran tangan Bolt untuk tidur di sebelahnya. Hinata tak berani mendongakan kepala. Sudah cukup tahu Naruto tengah menatapnya.

"Mah, Pah..."

"Ya, sayang?"

"Celai itu apa?"

.

.

.

.

_**Bersambung**_

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Celai(cerai) itu... celai tobeli, celai nanas, Bolt._


End file.
